You´ re everything
by anke85
Summary: Ein erfreuliches Ereignis soll in Usagis Leben stattfinden, doch bevor es dazu kommt, lässt sie die Entdeckung ihrer großen Liebe noch einmal Revue passieren...


**You´re everything**

Disclaimer: Das sind nicht meine Figuren, aber ich möchte sie gerne meine Geschichte als Vorlage benutzen. In dieser Geschichte sind Bunny und die anderen keine Sailor Senshi und Mamoru nicht Tuxedo Kamen. Auch existiert Chibi-Usa in meine Geschichte nicht – zumindest noch nicht! Wegen des Alters bin ich mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber hier fängt es damit an, dass Bunny 17 im letzten Jahr der Highschool ist und Mamoru ein 21-jähriger Student an der Medizinischen Fakultät der Toudai (Kurzform für die Universität von Tokio) ist. Außerdem kennt Bunny außer Minako noch keine von den anderen Mädchen; sie wird Ami, Rei und Makoto erst noch kennen lernen. Also viel Spaß damit.

**Kapitel 1**

Usagis P.O.V

Die Sonne schien durch einen Spalt zwischen den Gardinen ins Zimmer. Im inneren des Hauses regte sich noch nichts. Der Sonnenstrahl schien mit warmem Licht auf die Bettdecke und auf lange bis zu den Knöcheln reichende blonde Haare.

Das Mädchen schlief noch tief und fest. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war wahrscheinlich noch von einem schönen Traum.

Jedenfalls wachte Usagi Tsukino schon bald aus ihrem Schlaf auf. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und räkelte sich schließlich ausgiebig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ein schöner Tag werden würde. Usagi beschloss, obwohl es erst halb neun war und sie letzte Nacht erst spät ins Bett kam, aufzustehen. Sie schlüpfte in ihre rosa-flauschigen Hausschuhe, band ihre Haare provisorisch zusammen und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Tür.

Sie wusste ja, dass sie definitiv die erste im Haus sein würde, die wach war, deshalb wollte sie nicht, dass ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder aufwachten.

Mit ebenso leisen Schritten stieg sie die Treppe herunter und ging in die Küche. Usagi nahm ihren Lieblingsbecher aus dem Schrank und fing an, sich einen heißen Kakao zu machen. Während sie darauf wartete, dass die Milch im Topf heiß wurde, lächelte sie träumend vor sich hin. Das Mädchen dachte an den gestrigen Abend zurück. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben.", flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin. Bevor die Milch überkochte, nahm Usagi den Topf vom Herd und goss sich etwas vorsichtig in ihre Tasse.

Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Kakao an den Tisch und ließ noch einmal den Abend Revue passieren. Noch während sie die letzten Ereignisse genoss, stellte Usagi sich ihr zukünftiges Leben in Gedanken vor. Doch bevor es dazu kommt, sollte man ein Blick zum Anfang von Usagis Geschichte werfen.

Usagi Tsukino war ein lebenslustiges 17-jähriges Mädchen, das ungern zur Schule ging. Gleich zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres hofften ihre Eltern, dass Usagi mit einem einigermaßen guten Zeugnis ihren Abschluss machen würde. Zu der Überraschung aller versprach Usagi, dass sie sich Mühe geben wollte. Durch ihre beste Freundin Minako Aino, die sie schon seit frühster Kindheit kannte, hatte sie die intelligente und gleichaltrige Nachhilfelehrerin Ami Mizuno kennen gelernt. Usagi und Minako kannten Ami schon aus den Schülerzeitungen, war sie doch in Japan die beste Schülerin aller Zeiten. So meldete sich Usagi in dem Nachhilfezentrum an, in dem Ami arbeitete, aber auch, weil sie das Mädchen unbedingt kennen lernen wollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die drei Mädchen wurden Freundinnen. Auch Minako überraschte es, dass Usagi darauf zu jeder Stunde mit voller Begeisterung ging und dass sich ihre Noten auch verbesserten. „Usagi, wo willst du denn so schnell hin?", fragte Minako ihre Freundin, als diese sie fast im Flur der Schule überrannte. „Ah, Mina. Ich wollte zu dir. Wir müssen doch schnell zu Ami.", rief sie aufgeregt. „Oh man, was ist nur los mit dir? Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder. Also, was hast du mit meiner Bunny gemacht?", fragte Minako spöttisch. „Und wo ist meine Mina, die mich zuvor tagtäglich dazu angetrieben hat, mehr zu lernen?", konterte Bunny. Die Mädchen lächelten sich nur an und verließen dann die Schule, um darauf gleich ´zur Nachhilfe zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin tratschten sie ausgiebig über den heutigen Schulalltag. Leider war es so, dass die beiden, die seit dem Kindergarten keinen Tag ohne einander verbrachten, im letzten Schuljahr nich jedes Fach teilten. Das letzte Schuljahr war nämlich so wie eine Berufsfindung angelegt. Viele Schüler wussten gleich, welche Fächer sie belegen würden, die auf ihre Berufswünsche genau passten. Neben den obligatorischen Pflichtfächern wie Mathe und Sprachen, wurden viele Zusatzfächer angeboten. Auch Minako fand gleich das Richtige. Sie hatte noch immer vor, eine Künstlerin zu werden, deshalb belegte sie vor allem den Schauspielkurs, den Gesangsunterricht und den Ikebana-Kurs. Nur Usagi hatte ihre Schwierigkeiten mit dem Angebot. Sie wusste ja schon immer, dass sie keine erstklassige Schülerin war, aber ihre Interessen waren dennoch weitgestreut. Nur hatte Usagi nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so schnell für eine Richtung entscheiden müsse. Sie sprach auch mit Minako darüber und beide überlegten, welche Fächer für Usagis Interessen passend wären. „Bunny, was würdest du denn gerne machen wollen.?" „Ach Mina, wenn das nur so leicht wäre." „Nun mach dir doch nicht solche Sorgen.", versuchte Minako Usagi zu trösten „Wir machen einfach den Berufseignungstest mit und dir, schauen uns dann in Ruhe die Liste an und dann wirst du schon das richtige finden.", fügte sie damals noch hinzu. Mit Minakos Hilfe fand Usagi heraus, dass sie gerne mit Menschen zu tun haben wollte, sehr hilfsbereit, verantwortungsbewusst und auch sehr kontaktfreudig war. Schnell fanden sie auch die für die Eigenschaften geeigneten Berufe: Krankenschwester, Kindergärtnerin und Floristin. Da das Kurspensum der drei Berufe damals nicht allzu großen Aufwand erforderten, beschloss Usagi damals – zur Überraschung ihrer Freundin – für alle Kurse zu besuchen, um sich dann im Laufe des Schuljahres für eine Richtung zu entscheiden. Genauso stellte es sich dar, als Minako und Usagi auf dem Weg zur Nachhilfe waren.

Aber Usagi hatte sich während der letzten Schulwochen noch nicht für eine Richtung entschieden und es dauerte nur noch wenige Wochen bis zum Schulende und bis die Prüfungen begannen. Die Mädchen kamen in der Nachhilfeschule an und wurden herzlich von ihrer Freundin Ami begrüßt: „Hi ihr Süßen, na ihr seid ja wie immer pünktlich – selbst du Bunny?! Du erstaunst mich doch immer wieder." Dabei schenkte sie Besagter ein herausforderndes Lächeln. „Ja, ja denkt ihr doch alle, was ihr wollt. Du wirst dich eines Tages noch wundern, wenn ich eine berühmte blumenbindene Krankenschwester mit meinem eigenen Kindergarten bin!", entgegnete ihr Usagi gekonnt. Alle drei lachten und begannen mit dem Unterricht.

Es war am späten Nachmittag gegen 17 Uhr als der Unterricht vorbei war und die drei Freundinnen gemeinsam das Gebäude verließen. Alle hatten noch keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen und wollten noch einige Zeit zusammen sein und etwas tratschen. Und wo kann man das beides am Besten und dabei auch noch die leckersten Milchshakes in ganz Tokyo trinken? Natürlich in der Spielhalle ‚The Crown'. Über die Entscheidung den Rest des Tages dort zu verbringen, mussten die drei Mädchen nicht lange diskutieren und machten sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. Bunny war die erste an der Tür zum Crown als sie alle kichernd ankamen. Sie schaute kurz nicht hin und schon lief Usagi jemanden in die Arme, prallte stark ab und fiel auf den Boden. „Ah, verdammt, was war das denn?", rief sie erschrocken und schaute hoch wer sie angerempelt hatte. Als sie hoch so, erblickte sie die wohl glänzendsten und wundervollsten blauen Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Der junge Mann mit den dunklen schwarzen Haaren sah Usagi ebenso verdutzt an, dann sagte er aber etwas verärgert: „Sag mal, kannste durch deine Haarknoten nicht mehr richtig gucken, wo du hinläufst oder was, odango atama?!" Schon nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, tat es dem Fremden schon leid, denn nun sah er ihre traurigen Augen. Aber etwas an dem blonden Mädchen hatte ihn so sehr fasziniert, dass er es mit Gemeinheit vor den anderen vertuschen wollte.

Kaum, dass Usagi sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte und etwas zu dem Typen sagen konnte, war der auch schon aus der Tür getreten und lief die Straße herunter. Minako und Ami halfen der sichtlich verärgerten Usagi auf. Während sie ihre Kleidung in Ordnung brachte, schimpfte sie wie wild: „Oh dieser Idiot! Was fällt dem ein, mir einfach in den Weg zu laufen und sich dann noch nicht einmal zu entschuldigen?! Und dann nimmt der sich auch noch die Frechheit sich über meine Frisur lustig zu machen! Dieser ... ah... dieser baka!"

„Hey Usako! Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Überrascht von der freundlichen Männerstimme, drehte sich Usagi um und erblickte Motoki. „Hey Motoki. Ach dieser Kerl ist eben in mich hineingerannt und hat sich nicht einmal entschuldigt. Das ist bestimmt der größte Idiot ganz Tokyo!", begann Usagi Motoki zu begrüßen. „Du meinst Mamoru?", fragte Motoki ganz erstaunt. „Was kennst du etwa diesen ... baka...?!", fragte Bunny entsetzt und kümmerte sich gar nicht weiter um Minako und Ami, die immer noch hinter ihr in der Tür standen und die ganze Situation von Anfang an still beobachten hatten.

„Hey Motoki, kennst du diesen Typen?", mischte sich Minako jetzt ein. Motoki sah zu ihr. „Ja, er ist einer meiner ältesten und besten Freunde. Ich kenne ihn schon von klein auf.", antwortete er ihr. „WAAAASSS!!!", kreischte Usagi nur. Wie konnte ihr lieber, großer ‚Bruder' nur einen solch unhöflichen Kerl zum Freund haben. „Nun beruhig dich mal, Usa.", sagte Ami, als sie Usagis Ausruf hörte. „Lasst uns endlich an einen Tisch setzen und Milchshakes trinken.", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, noch bevor Usagi darauf etwas sagen konnte.

Die drei Mädchen und Motoki machten sich zu einem der Tische auf und Motoki begann ihnen den Rest über Mamoru zu erzählen. Usagi war auch dadurch keineswegs weniger wütender sauer auf ihn, obwohl ‚dieser Mamoru' in Motokis Geschichte als ein sehr netter und verschlossener junger Mann beschrieben wurde.

Es war schon spät am Abend, als Usagi mit den anderen Mädchen das Crown verließ und sie sich auf den nach Hause Weg machten. Da alle drei in eine andere Richtung mussten, blieb Usagi nicht anderes übrig als ein großes Stück allein im Dunklen zu gehen. Sie machte sich keine Sorge, dass ihr etwas passieren konnte. Zum einen ging sie diesen Weg schon sehr lange und kannte ihn auch in der Dunkelheit wie aus ihrer Westentasche und zum anderen glaubte sie nicht, für vermeintliche Triebtäter attraktiv genug zu sein. Um sich etwas abzulenken dachte sie doch noch einmal über den heutigen Vorfall nach. „Okay ich geb zu, er sah schon sehr sexy aus. Und ich konnte für einige Sekunden seinen muskulösen Oberkörper spüren!", gestand sich Usagi auf ihrem Weg zu. Sie malte sich in Gedanken das Bild von ihm aus, dann fiel ihr aber wieder ein, wie er sie genannt hatte: ‚Odango atama'.

„Aber das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, sich über mich lustig zu machen!", fügte sie schnell hinzu und beschloss deswegen, Mamoru nicht zu mögen. Während Usagi so über diese Dinge nachdachte, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie sie unauffällig von einer dunklen Gestalt verfolgt wurde, die in einem gewissen Abstand hinter ihr her ging. Als Usagi unangenehmerweise in eine etwas dunklere Gasse einbiegen musste, glaubte sie plötzlich jemanden hinter sich. Noch nie war ihr diese Gasse so unheimlich wie heute. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um, aber da war niemanden. Kaum das sie sich denken konnte, wie dumm ihre Nervosität war, presste ihr auch schon jemand mit großer Kraft den Mund zu. „Wenn du auch nur einen Mucks von dir gibt's, bring ich dich um. Hast du verstanden?", erklang eine tiefe rauchige Stimmer hinter hier aus dem Dunkeln. Usagi bekam furchtbare Angst, sie fing an am ganzen Körper zu zittern und nickte völlig eingeschüchtert dem Fremden als Antwort. Er ließ also seine Hand von ihrem Mund, drehte sie heftig herum und drückte sie mit voller Kraft an eine Wand. Usagi war wirklich nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen, so sehr fürchtete sie sich, dass auch nur ein Laut von ihr, ihr letzter sein könnte. Da sie sich auch nicht wehrte, ergriff der Unbekannte schnell mit einer Hand ihre beiden Arme und hielt zusammen über ihren Kopf. Mit der anderen Hand fing er zu Usagis Entsetzen an, sie überall abzutasten und auch zu begrapschen. Usagi krümmte sich vor Ekel und ihr entwich nur ein „Nein, bitte nicht!". Doch als sie in die grimmigen, vor Zorn und Erregung glänzenden Augen ihres Bezwingers sah, verstummte Usagi erneut. ‚Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen?, Was wird er bloß mit mir anstellen?, Wer könnte mir helfen?, schoß es Usagi wie wild durch den Kopf. Voller Anspannung ihres Körpers spürte sie weiter, wie der fremde, große Mann sie mit seiner Hand berührte. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht, zog es zu sich heran und sah in Usagis ängstige Augen. Dann kam er zu ihrem Oberkörper, strich ihren Hals herunter und packte dann plötzlich fest eine ihre Brüste. Usagi verzerrte gepeinigt ihr Gesicht, immer noch mit der Angst um ihr Leben im Nacken. Außerdem krümmte sie sich weiter, aber er zog sie gleich wieder hoch und verfestigte seinen Griff um ihre Handgelenke. Usagi rollten auf einmal die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte er noch nicht ein weiteres Wort gesprochen, was er jetzt nachholt. „Endlich mal ein junges Ding. Ich werde viel Spaß mit dir haben.", sagte er und zeriss mit einem Ruck ihre Bluse. Usagis Augen weiteten sich und mehr Tränen flossen, aber sie konnte an nichts mehr denken. Erst als Usagi spürte wie er mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rock und zwischen ihre Beine gleiten wollte, schrie sie ein letztes „Nein!" heraus und fiel augenblicklich in Ohnmacht, wohl glaubend, dass der Fremde sie jetzt umbringen würde.


End file.
